The invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging method comprising                applying a static main magnetic field with a main field strength and acquisition sequence with an RF-excitation which generates an echo train of successive magnetic resonance signals from an object to be examined        receiving the magnetic resonance signals with a degree of undersampling and by means of a receiver antennae system having a spatial sensitivity profile and        reconstructing a magnetic resonance image from the magnetic resonance signals and the spatial sensitivity profile.        
Such a magnetic resonance imaging method is usually indicated as a parallel imaging method and is known from the paper by K. Pruessmann et. al. in Magn. Reson. Med. 42(1999)952-962.
The known method is in particular known as the SENSE-technique. The undersampling of the magnetic resonance signals is associated with undersampling in the k-space and reduces the time required for scanning the k-space. However, parallel imaging methods generate magnetic resonance signals that intrinsically have a relative low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). In particular, the SNR decreases with increasing degree of undersampling.